1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to full-duplex communication and more specifically to reducing inter-cellsite interference during full-duplex communication.
2. Introduction
Full-duplex communication is defined as simultaneous bi-directional data-links in a given frequency channel. Full-duplex communications has the potential to double the capacity through the removal of a separate frequency band/time slot for both forward and reverse communication links. Full-duplex communication can enable radios, cellular devices, and other wireless devices to communicate more efficiently, increasing throughput and bandwidth between devices. In contrast to Full-duplex communication, half-duplex communication only allows for a single direction data-link per frequency channel at any given time. The ability to both send and receive communications simultaneously in a single channel using full-duplex could, under ideal circumstances, double available bandwidth.
However, when full-duplex communication is occurring, inter-cellsite interference can greatly reduce available bandwidth and throughput. Inter-cellsite interference can occur when three or more full-duplex nodes are each communicating within range of one another in a single channel. As two of the full-duplex nodes communicate, the third node unintentionally receives signals meant for another node. The multiple received signals in a single channel can prevent the third node from correctly receiving and interpreting communications intended for the third node.
Various forms of inter-cellsite interference can exist, such when access points receive communications in a single channel from multiple wireless devices or when user equipment such as a cell phone receives communications from multiple access points. One version of inter-cellsite interference is illustrated in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a communication network 200 with multiple communication towers 202, 204 communicating with wireless devices 216, 218 via full-duplex communication. Each communication tower 202, 204 has associated systems 202A, 202B, such as signal up-converters, down-converters, and amplifiers. In addition, each communication tower 202, 204 has a respective range. For example, tower A 202 has a range 206, and tower B 204 has a range 208.
Each tower 202, 204 receives and transmits signals to: (1) a larger regional/national/international communication network, partially illustrated by connecting cables 214 and a control computer 212, which can in turn connect to additional communication equipment and the larger network; and (2) cellular devices within respective tower ranges 206, 208. In FIG. 2, wireless device 218 is only in range of tower B 204, and communicates in full-duplex with tower B 204, receiving a signal BTX 222 while simultaneously transmitting BRX 224.
Because the communications are full-duplex, both BTX and BRX are respectively transmitted in a single frequency channel in the same time slot/instant. At the same time a second wireless device 216 is within range of both tower A 202 and tower B 204. The second wireless device 216 receives communications ATX 226 from tower A 206, as well as communications BTX 222 targeted for the other wireless device 218 in the same frequency channel from tower B, resulting in inter-cellsite interference at the second device 216.